This invention relates generally to devices used to enhance the carrying ability of vehicles and specifically to devices that allow more cargo to be carried securely in the storage compartment.
Vehicles, especially passenger vehicles, have difficulty carrying oversized cargo. This cargo is usually put in the rear storage compartment, with the cargo often sticking out of the compartment. Upon acceleration, or deceleration, of the vehicle, the cargo may shift and may even fall out of the vehicle creating a safety hazard. The vehicle, and/or the cargo, may be damaged by the shifting of the oversized cargo and/or by the weight of the load pressing against the edges of the storage compartment, especially if the cargo""s center of mass is outside the compartment. Those who transport oversized cargo on a regular basis will often have, or have ready access to, a vehicle designed for transporting such cargo. But, individuals who only have an occasional need to transport such cargo may be forced to rent a larger vehicle at great expense. Devices for carrying oversized cargo in vehicles not designed for such use have been detailed in the prior art, but they are not attractive to individuals who only need to transport oversized cargo infrequently.
Devices disclosed in prior art typically are required to be bolted to the floor of the vehicle storage compartment. A device that requires three brackets to be permanently bolted to the floor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,245 (Berlin). People who rarely transport oversized cargo may not want to drill holes in the floor of their vehicle""s storage compartment. The invention disclosed by Berlin has another disadvantage. It has a tubular cross member beneath which the cargo is positioned and held in place. This design limits the amount of cargo that can be carried to the amount that will fit below the tubular cross member. Thus, individuals using the Berlin invention may be required to make multiple trips to transport the entire load of oversized cargo.
Increases in the number of homeowners performing their own home improvement projects has led to the need for an easy, effective, and economical way to transport materials required for such projects. The Berlin device, by requiring the device to be permanently installed and by limiting the amount of oversized cargo that can be carried in a single trip, may require homeowners to pay substantial costs to rent trucks or to have the materials delivered. The present invention addresses the need for a portable, easily installed and uninstalled, device to safely, securely, and economically carry oversize cargo in vehicle storage compartments.
This invention is a support scaffold for a vehicle storage compartment comprising an adjustable frame that is temporarily secured within the storage compartment and an adjustable arm extending outside the compartment from the rear end of the frame.
In a preferred embodiment, this device includes an extension that extends down from the adjustable arm to a bumper or trailer hitch. This extension provides extra support for the cargo that sits on the arm by reducing the amount of strain placed on the contact between the cargo and the arm. If the cargo is so long that the center of mass is outside of the compartment, the arm can be extended to prevent an additional moment from being placed on the contact between the cargo and the arm.
The arm has straps to secure the cargo, thus preventing shifting during transport. All of these features help prevent the cargo from falling out of the vehicle during transport and also help to prevent damage that might occur to the cargo or to the vehicle if an attempt is made to transport the cargo without this invention.
Unlike the Berlin device, this invention can be installed and removed without affecting the walls of the compartment. A preferred embodiment includes expansion clamps connected to the frame. The expansion clamps extend to wedge the frame within the compartment, but have cushions on their ends to prevent any damage to the walls of the vehicle. The expansion clamps also allow the device to be rapidly and easily transferred to another vehicle. The frame of the invention is adjustable to allow it to fit into storage compartments of various sizes. A lumberyard could make the device available to their customers, saving the yard time and expense delivering lumber to customers who cannot fit it in their vehicles, as well as saving the customer similar expenses.
The frame is designed to lie flat on the floor and does not have crosspieces above the floor as disclosed by Berlin. This design allows cargo to be stacked through the entire height of the storage compartment. An individual transporting cargo from a store to home will want to make only one trip. This invention allows a vehicle to carry more cargo than those disclosed in the prior art.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a means for carrying oversized cargo via a device that is easily installed and removed from a vehicle""s storage compartment without altering the storage compartment in any manner.
It is a secondary object of this device to allow the entire height of the storage compartment to be used to hold cargo.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon reading the following detailed description of the invention in view of the claims and drawings.